


Casually

by Callmesnowy68



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Casual Sex, F/F, Fluff, Slow Burn, friends with benefits type deal, future smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 09:34:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10988202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callmesnowy68/pseuds/Callmesnowy68
Summary: In supergirl universe. The first time Kara meets Lena is when she saves her. She is her hero. Will she be more?





	Casually

**Author's Note:**

> Helllooo so im thinking of making this a multichapter fic. Not sure how it will go so let me know if you like it. Probably a billion typos.. i will eventually fix and "***" kind of means change of perspective...

Kara was walking home from work one night. She liked to appreciate little moments where she didn’t have to save anyone or rush around doing something. It was nice to have a nice human speed stroll occasionally, not that it ever lasted long. Kara always had her ears open, just listening. Her ears caught it quicker than the rest of her. She heard cars breaking hard before the screech even echoed from the pavement. Her kryptonion reflexes reacted before she realised who she was saving. She pulled an arm toward her and caught them in her arms. The taxi stopped right where the person stood a second ago. It was then she paused and looked at the figure that was spun in her arms. It was a girl. Late 20’s probably. She was beautiful. Her jet black hair fell on her shoulder, flustered. Her eyes. Her eyes were a subtle green but far from dull. Her skin was fair and soft, Kara could feel it by the way the girl’s arm wrapped around her arm still clutching onto her phone. There was just something. About her.

‘Uh um are you alright?’ Kara stuttered slightly.

‘Yes. Thank you.’ Her voice was strong, notable. The girl spoke soft and purposefully. Honks around them brought them back to reality. The driver of the cab ran out of his slanted parked car. Kara cleared her throat as she reluctantly let go of the stranger.

‘Ma’am I’m so sorry. Are you alright?’ The driver asked.

‘Yes I’m fine sir. It was my fault. I shouldn’t have been talking on the phone. I’m just lucky that-‘ she paused and looked at Kara, asking for her name.

‘Uhhh Kara. I’m Kara.’ The other girl smirked at Kara as she fiddled with her glasses.

‘Kara saved me.’ She liked the way she said her name. _Kara._ ‘It’s not a problem. I think I’ll gather myself and walk for a little.’

‘Are you sure?’

‘Yes. Thank you.’ She nodded to the bus driver and turned back around to face Kara. She took her hand and led them back to the footpath before letting go.

‘Thank you Kara. For saving me. You’re my hero.’ She smiled.

‘Ohh ha no it’s alright. All good.’ She pushed her glasses back on her nose. ‘Uh so what’s your name?’

‘Oh right I’m sorry. My name is Lena.’

‘It’s nice to meet you Lena.’

‘I think you did more than that.’ She smirked. ‘Where are you headed?’

‘Home actually.’

‘Let me take you out.’

‘Ex–uh-cuse me?’ Kara was fluttered by her forwardness. She didn’t know what to think. She thought she was beautiful. And she wanted to know her more. But out? Like a date? Was it a date? She only just met this woman. What would that mean? She never considered-

‘As a thank you. For saving me.’

‘Ohhhhh uh I don’t know..’

‘I’m not going to push but I would really like it if you would let me. It’s not everyday your life flashes before your eyes and this stranger comes and rescues you.’

‘Uh yeah. Sure. I’d like that.’ Her other thoughts stopped when she smiled.

 

* * *

Kara was on her 9th potsticker when she practically choked from laughter.

‘No way that couldn’t have possibly been true.’ Kara exclaimed.

‘I’m not joking it was awful. I burnt off my eyebrows once in in tenth grade chemistry and I had to have them drawn on for 2 weeks until it grew back.’

‘Once I accidentally burnt pasta if that makes you feel any better.’

‘How could you have possibly manage that?’

‘I was distracted! I thought I was going to make it back in time before anything happened.’ She stopped herself for a second. She realised the rest of the story was about her powers.

‘What were you possibly doing that was more important that food on the stove?’

‘I uh had to make a pit stop and go to the bathroom. Apparently a little too long and poof it was all smoky.” She managed convince Lena of her disaster.

‘I am not letting you in my kitchen ever.’ Lena joked.

‘It was the one time!’

‘It was pasta!’ Kara pouted as she put another pot sticker in her mouth. 

* * *

After dinner they went for ice cream. Lena insisting paying both times but Kara managed to wrestle her way into paying for the ice cream at least. They were making their way slowly to Lena’s apartment. Kara refused it any other way. She felt a little protective over the almost accident before.

‘I can’t believe you can still manage a 2 scoop ice cream after those potstickers.’

‘I have a second stomach for dessert. There’s always room.’ Kara smiles.

‘You know I had a really nice time tonight.’

‘Yeah me too.’

‘I’m glad I almost got run over. I got to meet you.’

‘You know there are better ways to introduce yourself other than almost dying.’

‘But what kind of story is that? Years from now when we tell the story about how we met we can say that you heroically saved my life.’

‘Years huh?’

‘Oh I plan on seeing you again Kara. Don’t doubt that.’ Something about that statement made Kara’s stomach flip. She didn’t even realise that they had stopped. ‘Well this is me.’

‘Ohhhh yes. Well yes. That’s good.’ She fixed her glasses out of habit.

‘Give me your phone.’

‘Huh?’

‘You’re going to need my number for next time.’

‘Hahha yeah oh yes right.’ She unlocked her phone and handed it to her. It was a picture of her and Alex. Lena hesitated a little but tried not shifting her tone when she spoke next.

‘Who’s this?’

‘That’s Alex my sister. We are pretty close. I love her.’

‘Ah yes well you can tell a lot about someone by looking at their lock screens.’ She typed her number in and sent a text to herself.

‘Oh and what is it that you can tell about me?’ Kara humoured.

‘That family is important. And by the way you are so willing to save a stranger I’m going to guess that you’d do anything for them.’ Kara bit her lip in surprise.

‘I look forward to hearing from you Lena.’ She spoke after a pause, not bothering to fight a smile.

‘As do I Kara.’

 *******

Lena was looking the new statistics for her upcoming project when her assistant called her.

‘Miss Luthor, you have a reporter from Catco magazine waiting for you. A Miss Danvers.’

‘Oh yes thank you Jess. Please send them in.’ She closed her laptop as her door was opening and was surprised by the face that was looking at her with the same expression she imagine she wore.

‘Lena?’ Kara was surprise. She didn’t know Lena was _The_ Lena Luthor.

‘Kara nice to see you again. You know I’m beginning to think you’re following me.’ She joked.

‘You’re a Luthor?’ Kara asked. She couldn’t hide the tone of surprise in her voice. Lena caught it loud and clear. It wasn’t an unfamiliar sound for her. She sighed before answering. She was use to people calling it quits because of her name.

‘I’m sorry. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you. It was just nice to have the chance to introduce myself as just Lena. Not Lena Luthor. Luthor as is Lex Luthor notorious villain. Luthor as Luthorcorp, the company known for actively working to take down aliens friend or foe. I just wanted it to be different for once. That’s why I’m changing Luthorcorp to Lcorp. I want the world to separate me from my family name. I want to make a difference. A positive one. I really do like you Kara. I hope it doesn’t change things between us, but I understand if it does. It was nice to be Lena for a second. So thank you for that.’

‘Saying goodbye already?’ Kara smiled.

‘It’s just-‘

‘Nothing. I like you for you. A name doesn’t determine who you are. So I’m not going to let it determine how I see you.’

‘I’ve never met someone quiet like you Kara Danvers.’

‘I hope that’s a good thing.’

‘Very.’ 

* * *

‘Thanks. For being different.’ Lena leaned on the frame of her apartment door. After the interview they had made dinner plans that night. Kara couldn’t help herself but walk her home, this time making it to her door.

‘I just. Know what its like to be an outsider sometimes you know.’ Kara pushed her glasses back on the bridge of her nose.

‘It’s weird. I mean nice. To have a real friend. Who sees me as Lena. Not Luthor.’ At the word friend Kara’s jaw tense. Not noticeable to Lena but enough to make Kara question why.

‘I’ll always be your friend.’ Lena stood there looking at Kara. Her dark blonde hair fell in curls on her shoulders. Her glasses framed her face and magnified her blue eyes. Lena could see her eyelash had fallen on her cheek. She didn’t know what came over her next. She couldn’t control her movements. Her hand caressed her cheek, her thumb brushing the lash away. She stayed an extra second before letting her hand drop beside her.

‘Sorr-‘ Kara had kissed her. Despite the initial surprise Lena kissed her back.

‘Oh Rao. I’m. Rao. So sorry.’ Kara pulled away before Lena pulled her back.

‘There is absolutely nothing to be sorry about.’ She tugged her into her apartment and let the door slam close behind them. Lena led Kara to the couch straddling her, their lips not parting. Lena sat up for a moment to breathe. Breathe in the girl who was underneath her. She kissed her again before Kara spoke in broken sentences.

‘What does. This. Mean?’

‘We can. Talk. About. This. Later.’

‘Are you sure?’

‘Yeah.’ Kara effectively shut up after that.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yes they had sex. No there is no smut Just yet. Later probably. I'm not sure how this will turn out but supercorp is endgame. Let me know if you want me to continue this or not. I'm sorry its a little jumpy


End file.
